The Bat in the Hat! (An NFLRZ, MC, and SML Crossover)
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: WARNING: This contains spoilers to SuperMarioLogan's 2016 episode, The Cat in the Hat! Wolfe has to survive with only a bat in the hat that can ryhme. Will he survive? Find out! Rated K for Crude Humor and a tiny bit of frightning scenes.


**Warning! This story contains spoilers to SML (SuperMarioLogan)! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Bat in the Hat!

It was a nice day in Baltimore, Maryland as if Scavenger was sitting on the couch with the remote next to him. As Wolfe went towards him, the wolf smiled. Scavenger doesn't care.

"Wolfburg!" Scavenger said.

"What is it you want, Scavs?" Wolfburg asked.

"I need to go to the seafood store to go get me some crabs!" Scavenger said.

"What!? What are you!? A crab addict!?" Wolfburg snarled.

"Maybe. But I need to go to the store to get some crabs at the seafood market! But I want you to come with me!" Scavenger said.

"*Sigh* Alright.." Wolfburg sighed.

"Ooh, Ooh! Can I come too?" Wolfe asked.

"No! Me and Scavenger are going to the seafood to go get some crabs! So I want you to stay here! Well, if you are hungry, go get a snack or make yourself a sandwich or something! Also, don't make a mess!" Wolfburg said.

Wolfe sighed.

"Go, Go, Go!" Scavenger said, impatiently.

"I'm going! Geez!" Wolfburg said.

Scavenger and Wolfburg went out of the house, closed the door, then went to the seafood market.

"Well, it's just me here.." Wolfe said.

Wolfe had something in his mind.

"Hold up. Did Scavenger say that if I watch the T.V while the show if paused, then he won't miss it?" Wolfe asked by himself.

Suddenly, Wolfe got mad.

"HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT WHEN HE LEFT WITH WOLFBURG!" Wolfe roared.

_Later in the car.._

"Well, Scavenger. Did you pause you T.V show before you left?" Wolfburg asked.

"Yeah. So that way I won't miss it." Scavenger said.

_In the house.._

"Well, turns out if Scavenger did tell me that, then maybe he did paused the T.V show on the T.V before he left with Wolfburg.." Wolfe said.

Suddenly, a bump roared across the house, and the bump had made Wolfe jump..

"Wha! Woah! That bump made me jump! Hey! That rhymes! Anyways, I will check if someone is at the door." Wolfe said.

When Wolfe opened the door, a bat was flying toward the entrance of the house, and it has a hat on!

"Hold up. Your the bat in the hat, right?" Wolfe asked.

"Yes! That bump did made you jump!" The bat said.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Wolfe asked.

"I will come in, just when you begin!" The bat said.

"Wh- Ok?" Wolfe said in confusion.

When the bat and Wolfe went inside the kitchen, Wolfe decided to talk to the bat of how to make a sandwich. First, he grabbed a can of Sprite off the fridge.

"Alright! I got you a Sprite!" Wolfe said.

"A Sprite, I think it's light.." The bat said.

"Wh- it's not light, bat. It's just a can of Sprite." Wolfe said.

The bat giggled.

"So, my nephew said that can make myself a sandwich." Wolfe said, grabbing the items to make a sandwich.

Wolfe added the first slice of bread, the added some sliced turkey, added some lettuce and tomatoes, spreaded mayo onto the lettuce, then added the top slice of bread onto the ingredients.

"There! A sandwich!" Wolfe said.

"Well, we need to add flour, to make it less sour.." The bat said.

"Uh, OK. Grab some flour. ONLY add a little bit.." Wolfe said.

The bat grabbed some flour, and when he decided to grab a spoon, he accidentally pushed the flour over, and flour was spilled everywhere. Even on the sandwich.

"Wh- Bat! Why did you push the flour!? I told you a little bit, and you are making a mess!" Wolfe said.

"Oops, this is coming out of a bad ding, there must be something wrong with my wing!" The bat said.

The bat grabbed a cake and a rake to balance it with a rake.

"Wh- ARE YOU BALANCING THIS CAKE WITH A RAKE!?" Wolfe cried.

"Yes!" The bat said.

While the bat is balancing the cake, he accidentally dropped the cake onto the wall.

"Wh-YOU ARE MAKING A MESS! MY NEPHEW SAID "DON'T MAKE A MESS"! YOU'RE MAKING A MESS!" Wolfe said.

"I'm not making a mess, I was having some fun! Aren't you having a ton?" The bat asked.

"N-No!" Wolfe said.

The bat grabbed some plates to juggle. Than he stood onto the counter.

"Watch me juggle these plates! It's worth a wait!" The bat said.

"Wait! You know how to juggle!?" Wolfe asked.

"Yes!" The bat said.

The bat tried to juggle the plates, but drops them instead. Wolfe was in shock.

"Wh-BAT!? YOU SAID YOU KNOW HOW TO JUGGLE!" Wolfe yelled.

"I tried to juggle, but it's a struggle!" The bat said.

The bat flew to the living room.

"B-BAT!" Wolfe roared.

Wolfe and Bat came to the living room.

"Let's watch T.V! It's really free!" The bat said.

"Bat, we will not watch T.V! You are making a huge mess in the kitchen!" Wolfe said.

"Let's watch tennis! It'll help with a fitness!" The bat said.

"That doesn't rhyme!" Wolfe said.

The bat grabbed a tennis racket, and a tennis ball. He hits the ball onto the lamp with a tennis racket.

"Y-YOU BROKE THE LAMP!" Wolfe said.

"Oops! That's a fling! There's a bad thing on my wing!" The bat said.

The bat decides to hit the ball on the T.V screen with a tennis racket. The T.V screen froze (while it was still paused, but when it's unpaused, the T.V screen freezes).

"Wh-YOU FROZE THE TV SCREEN! I TRIED UNPAUSING THE SHOW, YOU FROZE THE TV SCREEN! YOU GOTTA FIX THIS! MY FRIEND, SCAVENGER AND MY NEPHEW, WOLFBURG ARE GONNA COME BACK ANY MINUTE!" Wolf cried.

"I'll fix it! Yes I can!" The bat said.

The bat was hitting the T.V screen with his hammer, all over the T.V screen. Wolfe was in shock.

"B-B-BAT! YOU BROKE THE T.V SCREEN! NOW SCAVENGER IS GONNA GET MAD!" Wolfe cried.

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" The bat said, hitting the T.V screen with a hammer.

Wolfe opened the door to see his friends, Ozzy and Hank.

"Ozzy! Hank! This Minecraft Bat that has a hat one is breaking my Rusher friend's T.V! This is not a joke, this is 100% Real! Come look!" Wolfe cried.

Wolfe, Ozzy, and Hank went towards the broken T.V as the bat was breaking the T.V screen with a hammer.

"WOW! That is gonna cost you hundreds, or thousands!" Ozzy said.

"I know! And it was my Rusher friend's T.V!" Wolfe said.

"Rusher friend? What's a Rusher friend?" Hank asked.

"It's when you became long-term friends with a Rusher!" Wolfe said.

"OK. Hey, tell bat something that doesn't rhyme!" Ozzy said.

"OK, what is it?" Wolfe asked.

Ozzy whispers in Wolfe's ear.

"Aha! You said Creeper! I will say it right to bat right now!" Wolfe said.

Wolfe came towards the bat.

"Hey, Bat!" Wolfe said.

"What is it, Wolfe?" The bat said, dropping a hammer while flying.

"I got something you can't rhyme! Creeper!" Wolfe said.

"Creeper...Cree…..per..Cree...CREEE...CREEEPERRRRRRRR! GAHHHHHHHHH!" The bat screamed, traumatized.

The bat went out of the house, closed the door, and went home, traumatized.

"Wow! Nice one, Wolfe!" Ozzy said.

"Well, Scavenger and Wolfburg are gonna come back any second." Wolfe said.

"Well, too bad, so sad.. Out of luck, Wolfe.." Hank said.

"So..Am I gonna get grounded!?" Wolfe asked in a scared way.

"Yep.." Ozzy said.

"Probably.." Hank said..

Hank and Ozzy went out of the house.

"Aww.. I hate it when I gonna get grounded!" Wolfe said in a sad way..

Wolfe had an idea.

"I know! I should tell Scavenger that there is a bat inside that made a mess and broke the T.V!"

Wolfe decides to grab the security cameras and then when Wolfburg and Scavenger came back inside, they were in shock.

"WOOOOOOLLLLLLLFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wolfburg and Scavenger yelled.

"Wolfburg! Scavenger! I just wanna say that you have to see that recording.." Wolfe said.

Wolfe showed Wolfburg and Scavenger the recording of the bat the security camera recorded. Wolfburg and Scavenger were in shock.

"Well Wolfe, since you didn't make that huge mess and broke the T.V, then it must be that bat in the hat!" Wolfburg said.

"Yeah, turns out that the bat DID make a huge mess in the kitchen, and broke the T.V! Now I'm gonna miss my show!" Scavenger said.

"Don't worry, Scavs! We will get a new T.V soon!" Wolfburg.

"As for you Wolfe for telling us the truth, then Wolfburg will not ground you." Scavenger said.

"Wow! I'm not getting grounded at all! Yes!" Wolfe cheered.

"While you can do whatever you want, we will clean up the mess, and the broken plates.." Wolfburg said.

"OK!" Wolfe said.

Wolfe went to his room while Scavenger and Wolfburg are cleaning up the kitchen.

_The End..._


End file.
